


Близость

by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [7]
Category: Grim Dawn (Video Game), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Heavy Petting, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, Making Love, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Smooching, Tribadism, WTF Kombat 2021, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Возможно, меня всегда привлекали опасные женщины (с)
Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Близость

  


Город лежал в руинах и восстанавливался местами. Всё, что подходило для временного жилья, предоставили частично гражданским, частично прибывающим полкам. Всё равно последние вскоре уезжали либо через одни, либо через другие ворота на войну.  
Девятый Каирнский отдельным приказом оставили охранять эту базу. Отряды, обязательно включавшие в себя оккультиста и шамана или некроманта, чеканили шаги по границе города, настороженные, внимательные, готовые ко всему.  
И всё же были районы, которые по-прежнему не изучили до конца.  
Полковник воспользовалась этим, и в первую же вылазку в промышленный район вызвалась добровольцем. Если ты не можешь дать себе хоть одно задание в поле, то какой толк в твоём звании, решила она. И плевать, считала она, что лучше бы так не делать. Она недостаточно оправилась после того случая, чтобы вновь принять командование, но вылазка… Вылазка – это ведь другое.  
И ради того, чтобы вырваться наконец из опостылевшего госпиталя, она была готова терпеть майора. Пусть он защищал – не совсем её, но… – после раскола, взвалил на себя её обязанности и ждал, когда их можно будет вернуть.  
Она не знала, сможет ли ему довериться.

Они зашли дальше всех. Обогнули разрушенный цех, ёжась на ветру, углубились в лабиринт пристроек непонятного назначения.  
Ама расслабилась. Ничего сложного, ничего страшного. Сюда даже можно послать роту, пусть приведут всё в порядок. Возможно, кто-то другой восстановит тут…  
…но её прижали к стене.  
Спиной.  
И поцеловали.  
Держа за горло.  
Мягко, правда, явно не для того, чтобы придушить.  
Когда майор отстранился, она положила руку ему на плечо и сказала:  
— Объяснитесь.  
— Возможно, меня всегда привлекали опасные женщины.  
Майор хотел отойти, но Ама не позволила. Сжала его плечо так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
Привлекали.  
Нравились.  
Что из этого она может извлечь?  
— Если вы… ты против, оставим это. Нужно возвращаться, — опустив взгляд, сказал… не майор.  
Сенко.  
Майлз Сенко, люминари-ассасин.  
— Нет, — сказала Ама, касаясь его щеки. — Я не против.  
Они молчали.  
Спину холодил камень, а всё спереди грел прижавшийся Сенко.  
Жадные, ненасытные поцелуи.  
Холодные пальцы, скользящие по… нет, сначала Сенко, тихо ругаясь, путался в застёжках, а потом уже осторожно развёл все одежды, открывая для себя грудь… и теперь холодные пальцы мягко надавливали, рисовали спирали и волны, массажировали… ласкали.  
Она оттянула воротник, обнажая свою шею, только бы он целовал её дальше; Сенко словно дразнился, едва касаясь губами, но потом…  
— Тут холодно.  
— Хорошо.  
Просто трение. Скованный одеждой член о скрытый слоями ткани лобок. Ама приподнялась на цыпочки, обняла Сенко и неловко… он и сам понял, что она хочет, придержал её за бедро, подхватил… и как же тепло, как тянет, как… влажно… и жжётся.  
Ама глотала воздух. Она хотела большего, она жаждала чужой плоти в себе, жаждала тепла чужого тела и сумасшедшей страсти, жаждала изгибаться и разделять свои чувства с…  
Но здесь и сейчас у неё были только ласки. Немного неистовые, неловкие, не… непривычные.  
И тягучая расслабленность.  
Майор, весь в пунцовых пятнах, нежно приводил её одежду в порядок.  
— Майлз…  
Он прикусил губу.  
Она коснулась губами его щеки и шепнула:  
— Думаю, в лагере найдётся кровать для нас в… более тёплом месте.  


    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
